ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Deerhound
"}} |kanji= |rōmaji= |alias= |race=Human |gender=Male |age= 28 (died) |height=206cm |weight=94kg |birthday=9998-0016 |eyes=Green |hair=Blue |blood type=A |affiliation= |previous affiliation=Knights of the Blue Sky |likes= |dislikes= |special skills= |birthplace= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Deceased |relatives= |weapons= Rega Holy |dark bring= |manga debut=Chapter 26 |anime debut=Episode 13 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Deerhound was a member of the Knights of the Blue Sky, and valiantly died in the war of Symphonia. He was later sent to guard the Rave of Knowledge in the form of an animal by Alpine Spaniel. Appearance As a living entity in his human form, Deerhound was a hefty vigorous young man, with many distinct features compared his comrades of the Knights of the Blue Sky. Having his body entirely covered in armor, Deerhound only left his head visible to the naked eye, which was heavenly gifted with a light skin color. His pointy nose served as roof to thin lips and a wide mouth. Above his turquoise-colored eyebrows, a scar can be spotted, with a smaller one formed in the same location, pushing its way out through the side. In the anime, however, it is slightly smaller. His eyes were of a turquoise color, encompassed by thin eyelashes. He kept his hair in a spiky manner, low at the top, with his sideburns stopping before reaching his jawbone. As noted by many of his fans, Deerhound had a strong muscular built, which many of the male citizens of Symphonia desired to have themselves. His lower body was, indeed, of muscular aspects as his armor perfectly shapes his toned built.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Page 40Rave Master Anime: Episode 39 After the war of Symphonia had come to an end, Deerhound's body composition changes vividly; identical to that of a bear, even so as much as to cause Haru Glory, the second Rave Master, to shake in fear at the thought of a speaking bear. When he was first introduced, he is entirely bare, with nothing more than a string holding his weapon in place; circling around his body. Rave Master Manga: Chapter 26, Page 8 Under his neck, is a prism-shaped mark that, in contradiction to his entire body, is left nude with no traces of his brown fur (Which covers his body entirely). His paws spot enormous dark claws, and his face is home to two bear-like ears and a nose, as well as a mouth. His eye color changed to green, however.Rave Master Anime: Episode 15 During his days as a member of the Knights of the Blue Sky, Deerhound's upper body was covered by a blue-plain armor, which, unlike his partners, was left without a marking of any sort. Around his shoulders two spaulders can be seen, serving him as protection. His lower body was, not fully however, cloth by several compartments separated by golden linings, and white baggy pants underneath. He wore his cape, which had the Symphonia logo engraved on the back, at all times. His footwear choice was a simple pair of boots. After being turned into a bear to guard a Rave Stone, Deerhound, for the most part, went around in the nude as his body was covered in brown fur. However, when he does put some clothes on, it is a thick, full-body armor, similar to his previous one. The lower region of the armor is adorned with multiple golden outlines. He wore nothing on his big feet, however.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 30, Page 2Rave Master Anime: Episode 13 Personality Deerhound was a lively fellow that many of the young boys in Symphonia looked up to and wanted to be just like. Always carrying a smile on his face, Deerhound honestly stated when he was happy with something; as displayed when Resha was greeted by her fans and he cheerfully stood by her side commenting on her popularity arising since she was a dancer. He seems to be happy at all times, and is always laughing loudly around Resha and the Knights of the Blue Sky.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Pages 40-42 This is further emphasized when Shiba Roses demands entrance to the castle to see Resha, annoying the Knights, but Deerhound simply bursts out into laughter and calls him crazy like himself. When it comes to his abilities, Deerhound seems to be sure of victory before commencing a battle; he gladly accepted Shiba's demand to take Resha if he defeated the Knights, delighted with the man's confidence. However, when Alpine stands in his way, Deerhound shows no sign of anger, instead he solely questions him with an amusing expression written all over his face.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Pages 43-45 When Resha died creating Rave, Deerhound dramatically started crying as rain coated his body.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Pages 57-59 History Fifty years ago Deerhound was a member of the Knights of the Blue Sky. One day in the Kingdom of Symphonia he stood next to Resha as she greeted her fans from a balcony in the outer designs of the castle. There, he spoke to Clea Maltese about Resha's popularity ever since she was Symphonia's number one dancer, and recalls the recent increase after she is the one who will save the world. After the small salutations come to an end, Deerhound, the Knights and Resha return to the castle, where he is reminded of Resha's constant headaches; since she started using Etherion. Minutes later however, when Shiba Roses came to the castle's door and requested entrance and permission to see Resha, Deerhound gets ready to fight him, but Clea is the one who defeats him instantaneously.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Pages 34-48 A day later, Deerhound and his comrades approach Shiba Roses, who was waiting for Resha under the pouring skies, to bring him Rave and inform him that Resha took her last breath creating the Holy Bring. Bringing tears to his eyes, he covered his face as Shiba took his sword and pledged to save the world for Resha.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Pages 56-59 During the war of Symphonia and the Raregroove, Deerhound falls on the battlefield after killing over as many Raregroove soldiers as possible.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 237, Page 10 Synopsis Shuda arc Deerhound, currently located in Tremolo Mountain's outskirts, sits behind a rock as Plue and Griffon Kato become aware of his presence and sequentially warn Elie and Haru Glory. Being spotted by the human kids, he questions their well-being, only to receive zero replies and a shaken Haru. He then asks him what is wrong and even informs him that he just ate fish, questioning if that's his reason behind shaking in his presence; Haru responds negatively and points out that he is a talking bear. As he introduces himself and tells them that he has been living in Tremolo Mountain for the last fifty years, he ponders their reason for being here. Haru then tells him that he plans to enter Akumu Hall with the Demon Card men in the vicinity, Deerhound comments on the difficulty noting as the cave itself is a big maze. Haru, having claimed that he will surely come back as he promised his sister, shocks Deerhound and makes him wonder if he is the Rave Master.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 6-10 The Demon Card soldiers spot him, and send three of their men to take him down. Quickly enough Deerhound picks himself up and begins to escape their sight. However, Elie tells Haru her plan to knock them out and take their uniforms, which momentarily accomplishes. The two get changed as Deerhound is unable to fit into one of the uniforms. Moments later, Haru and the others leave as he stays behind due to his size.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 11-13 Moments later Deerhound appears in front of Haru, Elie, Plue, Griff and the newly invited Musica as two gates with Symphonia writing (telling them not to enter) open before their very eyes. Deerhound sends a blast-like projectile towards Haru, sending him back.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 15-21 Deerhound asks them to leave, just as the warning said, as he tells Haru that he has yet to accept him as Rave Master. He walks inside the gates and the others follow him, only to venture into a spacious room he built; revealing that he is the guardian of Rave. He also tells them that he was once human and a member of the Knights of the Blue Sky, Deerhound. Picking up Plue from the ground, he admits that it has been a while and hugs him.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 1-3 After he tells Haru that he has had Rave for the past fifty years, the latter bursts out into a scream of anger telling him that Shiba has been searching for said object himself for said amount of time. However, he explains to him that at the start he was unable to make contact with humans, and informs him that Shiba's efforts did not go to waste. Following his outburst, he brings Haru into a room where the fallen Warriors rest in peace. Deerhound tells him that their voices could still be heard, which makes Haru weep silently. Accepting Haru as the second Rave Master, he takes out the Rave of Knowledge and hands it to him. Seconds after doing this, however, he falls to the ground.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 4-16 From the back, Deerhound is stabbed with a by Schneider. Despite this, he quickly gets up after Schneider begins to destroy the graveyard and realizes that Schneider's defines danger when he assumes his stance of assassin. Much to his shock, Haru rapidly takes him down with his Silfarion. The two then leave the graveyard and greet their comrades outside. Suddenly, Deerhound approaches Elie and questions her appearance, noting as she can read ancient Symphonia writing. However, she informs him that she lost her memories and cannot answer his question. Stepping back and comparing Elie to lady Resha, he turns his attention to Haru, who he asks if he will continue to fight until the world is at peace. He rises his sword as Haru swears to keep on fighting. Deerhound, happy to hear his conviction, disappears in the blink of an eye.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 1-17 Equipment Rega Holy: Rega Holy was Deerhound's main weapon of choice. It was a Labrys spotting a simple design. The inner section of the Labrys was of a dark color, whilst the cutting edges were gifted with a silver lining. At the center, where the staff connects, Rega Holy contains a square-like open space that leaves part of the staff visible. The staff itself is an elongated pole with a spearhead sharply standing in front. Though its abilities are unknown, Deerhound was capable of dominating several foes at once with said weapon.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 1-2 Quotes *(To Haru Glory) ''"Are you trying to say the past 50 years of Shiba's life were worthless? He dedicated his entire life to his convictions, and you're saying it was worth nothing?"''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 8-9 *(To Haru Glory) ''"It doesn't matter what achieve in life. It's how you live that really matters. Countless men have lost their lives in war without fulfilling their life's ambition. Shiba stood by his convictions, no matter how lonely he got. So I think that in that end, he must've been happier than anyone."''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 30, Page 9 *(To Clea Maltese about Shiba Roses) ''"Ga Ha Ha Ha. Rude? That guy's crazy! Like I'm already!"''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 30, Page 43 References Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Knights of the Blue Sky Category:Deceased